


you let me (complicate you)

by fitsofpassion



Series: kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breathplay, Choking, Dom/sub, Kinktober 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26815465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fitsofpassion/pseuds/fitsofpassion
Summary: thomas really wishes alex would shut up; alex really wishes thomas would shut him up.(kinktober 2020 day four - choking)
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Series: kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948423
Comments: 14
Kudos: 86





	you let me (complicate you)

**Author's Note:**

> warning - this is ALL consensual, but isn't discussed beforehand because these boys are MORONS. ABSOLUTE FOOLS. always ALWAYS discuss kinks, especially breathplay, before jumping in!!
> 
> this isn't Really porn, just the set up, but, as it's part of kinktober, i'm still leaving that explicit rating. the real porn is day five, which takes place immediately after this.
> 
> all of my kinktober works are in the same 'verse; while they can pretty much be read on their own or in mostly any order, for the best reading experience you should read them in the order they're in on the series page :)

“You must be out of your  _ goddamn mind _ , Jefferson,” Alex groans, throwing his head back, but doesn’t actually elaborate on how Thomas is out of his mind. It isn’t even the first time  _ today  _ he’s said this to Thomas in the two hours they’ve been working on their project for government, his debating skills slowly disappearing into thin air the longer he’s in Thomas’s dorm, on Thomas’s bed. Thomas isn’t even  _ on  _ the bed with Alex, instead opting to sit at his desk to actually  _ get work done since this project is due in a week, Alexander. _

Alex woke up in a Mood today, one that’s increasingly common but one that he isn’t quite sure how to go about resolving. Since he and Thomas started… whatever it is they’re doing, he’s found himself far more submissive than he’s ever been with any other partner. Only with Thomas, mind you, and only when sex is involved; Alex has never been and will never be submissive  _ anywhere  _ except the bedroom, least of all with Thomas.

Maybe it’s that Thomas is one of the only people that can keep up with Alex in every way, maybe it’s that he’s  _ so  _ much larger than Alex, maybe it’s that dumb accent that makes Alex go weak in the knees, especially when he’s using his  _ voice _ that he does (mostly) in the bedroom. Maybe it’s the fact that the first time they fucked, Thomas held him up against the wall of an empty classroom and called him all sorts of degrading names and made him beg for permission to cum. Whatever.

And, more often than not, that more passive temperament has also been very… bratty. There’s really no other word for it. He wants the control that he’s used to having in relationships, yes, but he also wants Thomas to take it right back from him. And Alex, never one to do anything the easy way, refuses to tell Thomas any of this. Won’t let himself be  _ that  _ open and vulnerable, not with  _ feelings _ , has instead made it his mission during their study session -- and almost any other time they’re alone together, really -- to get Thomas to retaliate in the best possible way.

He realizes he’s zoned out again, only catching the tail-end of Thomas’s counter argument, and decides to try interrupting. Maybe that will get him what he wants. “I can’t believe even  _ you  _ would think something so stupid! I mean, I know your Libertarian politics are fucked, but Thomas, really.”

“Alexander,” Thomas says, voice turning steeley.  _ Good, _ Alex thinks,  _ maybe getting him so angry he won’t even yell will work! _ He’s seen that Thomas before, that version of him where he’s silently furious, refusing to raise his voice, and Alex would  _ really  _ like to experience it on a more intimate level. “Don’t interrupt me. As I was saying--”

“But I’m not wrong,” Alex interjects, standing up and walking over to sit on the corner of Thomas’s desk. It’s a weak come back, he’s only interrupting and arguing for the sake of interrupting and arguing.

Thomas sighs, deep, frustrated, resigned. “First you keep interrupting, and now you’re sitting on my shit.  _ Move _ , Alexander.”

“Make me!” Alex sing-songs, almost giggling. Just for the hell of it, he bops the tip of Thomas’s nose, causing Thomas to scowl more.

Thomas stands, puts his hands under Alex’s arms, and moves Alex half a foot over on the desk. It doesn’t even look like Thomas had to  _ try  _ to lift him; Alex feels his face flush.  _ Oh fuck,  _ he thinks. ‘ _ Make me’ actually  _ works  _ on him! How can I get him to lift me again? _

He picks up the notebook Alex had been sitting on, then starts reading out loud where he’d left off, still standing. Alex doesn’t even let him talk for a minute. “Why are you even in this class if you refuse to listen to other ideas, Thomas? It’s an advanced government course, we’re supposed to be open to  _ new ideas _ , not just stick to our same boring, wrong--”

“Stop talking, Alexander.”

Alex smirks. “Make. Me.” He’s expecting a bruising kiss, is  _ hoping _ for a nice slap across the face, but instead he almost immediately feels Thomas’s long fingers wrap around his throat and  _ squeeze _ .

And Alex -- he can’t breathe. Well, he  _ can _ , but barely and with difficulty. Thomas squeezes tighter, just a tiny bit tighter, and all of Alex’s breath leaves him. Alex’s mouth falls open and his eyes widen as he looks up where Thomas is towering over him, stares into his big chocolate-brown eyes. Normally when they do this stuff, Alex can almost see a little hint of gentleness, some semblance of warmth that lets him know that, no matter how unusual their relationship is, Thomas cares about him. 

But his stare is icy and hard now.

Alex whimpers, lets his eyes flutter closed, feels the warmth start pooling in his lower abdomen.  _ Holy. Fuck _ . 

All too soon, Thomas loosens his fingers from Alex’s throat, pulls away, and Alex’s eyes fly open in confusion. “Wha--”

“Oh my god,” Thomas says, falling back into his chair, refusing to look at Alex. He hunches over and buries his face in his hands. “Alex, I’m so sorry, I--”

“Thomas, what the  _ fuck _ ,” Alex says, still a little breathless, partially from Thomas’s hand, partially from how incredibly turned on he is. He runs a hand through his hair, several strands falling loose, and tries to catch his breath. “Don’t… don’t  _ apologize  _ for that, do it  _ again _ .”

Thomas looks up, confusion written over his face. He clears his throat then sits up straight. “You… liked that? You want me to choke you?”

Alex nods. “ _ Please _ .” He hops off the desk and straddles Thomas’s lap. He looks up at Thomas through the curls that have fallen in his face; even on top, he’s still forced to look up just a little. “Been tryin’ to get you to shut me up all day.”

At that, Thomas’s eyes darken again. Alex doesn’t even have time to shiver before Thomas’s mouth is on his. It’s messy and painful, the bruising, frenzied mash of  _ lipstonguesteeth _ that Alex has been trying to get for hours. But Alex is still bratty, still wants that fight, desperate for Thomas to  _ make him  _ submissive, and starts pushing his tongue back against Thomas’s. He feels Thomas growing hard beneath him and reaches for one of the taller man’s hands. Alex doesn’t pull back to ask, just places Thomas’s hand on his throat in a silent  _ please _ . 

At first, Thomas misunderstands what Alex wants from his hands, and instead strips off Alex’s shirt, which. Isn’t a problem, but it isn’t what he wants. He grabs Thomas’s hand again, holding it to his throat for a moment, then Thomas’s long,  _ long  _ fingers wrap around Alex’s throat again, gently this time, only putting a little bit of pressure on Alex’s throat, but it still makes Alex’s mouth go pliant. 

It doesn’t last but a minute, though; Thomas’s hand relaxes and stays lax on his throat. 

Alex whines into Thomas’s mouth, doesn’t want to pull away from the kiss long enough to ask, to  _ tell  _ Thomas to just choke him. He tries to ask with his body, though; goes back to fighting Thomas’s kisses, grinds down on Thomas’s lap.

Thomas gets it,  _ finally _ , and  _ squeezes  _ Alex’s throat as tight as the first time. Alex’s body stills and he lets Thomas control the kiss until it’s  _ too much _ . Right before Alex has to pull away or move Thomas’s hand, though, Thomas pushes him back by the throat and releases his hold. 

They’re both panting, and Alex can feel the edges of his mind blurring a little in the  _ best _ way. Thomas, despite not quite being able to catch his breath, still manages to look more put together than Alex.

“Bed?”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hey kids, do NOT engage in breathplay without talking about it first, preferably in a non-sexual setting!! this is potentially a Very Dangerous kink, and these boys are idiots who do not think!! do what i say, not what i write!!
> 
> let me know what you thought in the comments or on tumblr (fitsofpassion)
> 
> title from closer by nine inch nails. even though they'll probably never read this, this is my girlfriends' song and has been since we were in high school and wanted to have it Somewhere in this 'verse :)


End file.
